Stuck In A Fairytale (Literally)
by Katt In The Boxx
Summary: When the Ruff commit yet another crime, the boys are sentenced to community service with the Puffs as their babysitters. They all expected it to be hell. What they didn't expect was while Brick was reading a fairytale book to the children was to get sucked in thebook. Now they are all scattered amongst different tales, the only way to get out is to finish them. All before midnight.
1. Chapter 1

Kitty Note: So I know I shouldn't be posted another story when I suck at updating multiple stories but I don't give a fuck right now. I love this idea that I thank Cartooncritic3 for. You should go read Butch In Wonderland (Fuck you Alice!) because it includes Boomer as a badass rabbit and a shirtless King Brick. Anyway on with the story.

* * *

Stuck In A Fairytale

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or any of the fairytales mentioned.

WARNING: Some might find Brick's telling of Cinderella capable of ruining childhoods and unsuitable for young children.  
Viewer discretion advised.  
(Pfft like anyone's going to do that.)

* * *

The Rowdyruff Boys sat in court for the first time in seven years with the Powerpuffs next to the judge. The Boys were glaring up at the girls who were floating next to the judge, looking at them smugly.

"So would you like to tell me boys why you stole fifty thousand dollars from the Townsville bank last week?" The judge asked, glaring at the acclaimed "anti-heroes". Brick glared back at the obese judge with his ruby red eyes, making the judge feel somewhat intimidated.

"Since we are going to be seniors in Townsville High this year, we figured that we would need the money for college." the redheaded leader responded, glancing at his counterpart to see her reaction. Her normal stoic face was still apparent on her face, but he could still see the slight raise in her eyebrow.

The judge seemed to not believe him. "Do you really believe that I would believe that you stole for an education?" the judge asked, crossing his arm. "Well you better believe it Chubby, because that's why we did it." Butch said, fighting the urge to cross his arms. The judge glared at Butch, who's gaze was challenging him to sentence him to prison.

The judge seemed to have had enough with these boys. "The Rowdyruff Boys have been sentenced to five years in prison. This is my final ruling." The gavel was about to pound, when Blossom stopped. "Sorry judge but I think that your ruling is a little unfair." the pink-eyed heroine said. Bubbles nodded her agreement as Buttercup looked as she could really care less about what happened to the boys.

"Yeah. If there had a legitimate reason why they stole than they shouldn't have such a harsh punishment." the blue Puff added. The judge looked at Buttercup to see if she had anything to add. She looked at the judge in boredom. He sighed. "I suppose you girls are right. I hereby sentence the Rowdyruff Boys to one thousand hours of community service with the Powerpuff Girls as their parole officers." The judge pounded the gavel before they had a moment to process the ruling.

Buttercup was the first to process the new information. "Are you fucking kidding me? You want us to be their babysitters? I have a life too you know!" she said. Butch glared at her.

"It's not like I want to be near you too, Butterbitch." he growled at her, causing her to grab his collar. "What did you call me Bitch?" she growled in his face. "Butterbitch." he spat in her face. Her eyes began to turn red in the center, but before she could release the laser beam, Bubbles dragged her away.

Blossom sighed. "We understand judge." she said, running a hand through her long red hair. "Their first job is to read to the children of Townsville at the Townsville library. You six are dismissed." The Powerpuffs and the Rowdyruffs all exited the courthouse all grumbling under their breaths.

"Well we should head to the library so we can get this over with." Blossom said once they were away from the courthouse. "Whatever you say Leader Girl. I just want to get away from Butch as soon as possible." Buttercup grumbled to herself, causing Butch to glare hatefully at her. She returned the glare with two birds.

"Buttercup stop that! It's not polite." Bubbles scolded. Buttercup rolled her eye and shot up in the sky, the other five super powered teens following her. They arrived at the library five minutes later and entered it. The librarian smiled at the girls but looked at the boys warily. I guess news of their latest escapade already reached the locals.

"The children are in the back by the children.s books section. They already picked a book that they wanted the boys to read." the old lady said. Brick groaned, hoping that it wasn't a stupid fairytale book. Boy, was he pissed off when a little blond girl handed him the biggest fairytale book he ever saw. When he and his brothers looked at the table of contents it showed that it had almost every fairytale known to man. All Brick wanted to do at this point was to go home and take a nice warm bath.

He sat in the wooden chair and opened up the book, the first tale being Cinderella. He sighed as he began to read.

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful girl who was loved by everyone she knew. She had loving mother and father. One day, her mother fell ill, devastating the girl and her father. The father called every doctor in the land, but they all said the same thing. There was nothing they could do. So you know the mother died and stuff."

Blossom glared at him, telling him to read it from the book.

"This devastated the poor girl and her father. But the father was like I don't give a fuck and remarried two months later. But in my opinion he could of picked a woman who wasn't ugly as hell and had two daughters who were both ugly too. Then the father skated when her found out how bitchy his wife and stepdaughter were, leaving his daughter to fend for herself."

This time Blossom slapped him upside the head. "These are children." she scolded as the kids looked at him, gaping. He rubbed the back of his head and continued narrating.

"Then the two ugly ass sisters took all her clothes and her room. They also made her do the chores. So they practically made her their bitch. She was dusty as fuck so they called the bitch Cinderella. Then there was this ball and the ugly mother was all like, 'Cinderella you can go if you can make dress, because I ain't buying you shit.' Then all this birds and mice made Cinderella a dress, which she wore. Which I find fucking disgusting, because who the hell knows where all these damn animals been."

Buttercup face palmed as Brick turned the page. You can tell he wasn't even reading the book anymore. Bubbles was resisting the urge to cover the children's ears but they all looked so fascinated by Brick's telling of the story.

"Then the bitchy sisters were all like, 'Oh hell no bitch, those are our rags!' and tore apart the dress leaving Cinderella naked. Then out of nowhere this fucking fat ass fairy comes and was all like, 'I'm your Fairy Godmother bitch.' and made a stage coach out of a fucking pumpkin which is stupid. Who wants to ride up to a castle in a pumpkin? Anyway the fairy made her a dress and and gave glass fucking slippers. What the fuck? What the hell happens when those slippers break? Are you going to pull up to the scene with your slippers missing?"

Buttercup inwardly groaned. How does one mess up a fairytale so badly?

"Anyway, the fairy was all like, "Bitch you better come back before midnight because I don't feel like working overtime.' or some shit like that. Cinderella road off to the ball in a pumpkin. When she got there, the prince was outside and when he saw her, he was like, "Damn girl, you're a sexy bitch' and escorted her inside. Then they danced all night. Then Cinderella, being the dumb broad she is, forgot to keep track of the time. So when the clock started to ring the twelve chimes of midnight, she ran off, her supposedly perfect fit of a glass slipper falling off. How the fuck does a slipper that was supposed to fit her perfectly fall off?"

Bubbles wanted to cry as she watched these children's childhood getting ruined.

"When Cinderella got home the fairy was all like, 'I told you I wasn't working overtime, bitch.' and disappeared to do whatever the hell fat ass fairies do. The next day Cinderella pretended to not know what happened as her sisters bitched about her at the ball. Then there's was notice from the Prince saying that he needed to find his sexy ass bitch so he could marry and fuck her. So he went around having random bitches try on the shoe. What I don't understand is how nobody fucking else had the same shoe size as Cinderella."

Blossom officially admitted that Brick just changed her whole perspective of Cinderella.

"So the Prince finally got to Cinderella's house, the three ugly ass women shoved Cinderella into the attic. The sisters tried on the shoe and either their foot was too fucking fat or too fucking long. Since it was the last house in the kingdom the Prince was like, 'Is there any other bitches who live in this house?' Then Cinderella was like, "I'm a bitch and I live in this house.' stating the obvious. The Prince looked at her like, 'No shit, Sherlock.' So Cinderella tried on the shoe, it fit perfectly. The Prince was all like, 'I found my sexy bitch.' and they got married the next day. How the fuck- Do they even now each other's names? Anyway then the Prince fucked her and Cinderella became the first mum on 16 and Pregnant."

Bubbles glared at Brick since he forgot something. If you ruin a children's tale like that, the least you can do is say it.

"Oh and they all lived happily ever after. The End." Brick finished. The library was quiet. The only thing you could here was Bubbles light sobbing for these children's loss of children's loss of childhoods. Then children started cheering and begging for another. When Brick was about to start reading Beauty and the Beast, the unexpected happened.

A giant magical vortex fucking came out of the book and sucked in all the super-powered teenagers.

"I blame Brick!" Was the last thing any of the said before the book closed shut, leaving the children to wonder what the hell just happened.

As the girls and boys feel down the vortex, hands began pulling them out. Bubbles was the first to get grabbed.

"Bubbles!" her sisters shrieked, as they tried to keep a hold on their sister. It was no use as Bubbles got pulled out disappearing from sight.

Next was Blossom, then Boomer, then Butch, then Brick, and finally Buttercup.

No one knew what was happening or what was going on. The only thing they knew was that this was not a dream.

* * *

Kitty Note: So how did you guys like Brick's version of Cinderella? xD I had so much fun writing that. Next chapter you guys get to see which tale each of them end up in. You guys are going to be surprised when you find out which tale and role I put Boomer in xD. Feel free to guess which tale our favourite character are in. But in the meantime review!


	2. Chapter 2

Kitty Note: So I drop th

e f-bomb thirteen times last chapter, so imagine how many times I

cursed in general... Should I up rating because of cursing? There's not going to be any thing graphic, I'm just worried about the cursing. A lot of you liked Brick's interpretation of Cinderella xD. I neglected Boomer on purpose because this chapter is mostly for him. Enjoy!

* * *

Stuck In

A Fairytale (Literally)

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or any fairytales mentioned.

* * *

Boomer hit the ground with a thud. He groaned in pain as he struggled to get up. He dust himself off and the first thing he noticed was what he was wearing.

"WHY THE FUCK AM I WEARING A DRESS?!"

The blond held the fabric in disgust. "Is this book retarded? I'm obviously a dude, not a chick. I have a dick to prove it." He yelled at the sky. To his displeasure, the sky thundered and it began poring rain. Boomer growled as he began trudging through the rain in black ballet flats. He sat beneath a large tree and sighed. He ran a hand through his long blond hair... wait long?

Boomer threw his hands up in frustration. "You've got to be fucking kidding me." He said. Boomer looked in a puddle at his reflection. He could pass as a Bubbles lookalike. Boomer's eye twitched at the thought. The rain cleared up and Boomer stood up. He stretched and decided to look around the forest.

"I have to take a piss." He muttered to himself. He hid behind a bush. He looked at the dress. "How am I supposed to do this?" He asked as he held the outer skirt of the dress.

"You can sit down and do it."

Boomer shrieked and jumped away. He looked around to find the source of the voice. His eyes began to turn around in the middle, in preperation for a laser beam.

"Calm down girlie, I ain't gonna hurt ya."

Boomer looked down and saw a rabbit smiling up at him. He twitched. "I'm going crazy." He said to himself as he walked backwards. He tripped over a twig and landed on his bum. He groaned in pain as he rubbed his sore tush. The bunny hopped over to him. Boomer eyed it wearily.

"You know, you have a really deep voice for a girl." The rabbit pointed out. Boomer glared at it. "I'm not a girl. I'm a guy." He growled. The rabbit laughed at his comment.

"That shriek would of fooled anyone." The rabbit snickered. Boomer flipped it off and began to walk away. "Hold on girlie, do you have any idea where you're going?" The bunny asked. Boomer looked around and saw nothing but trees.

Big trees.

Small trees.

Nothing but mother fucking trees.

He grumbled a no as he rubbed his feet in the ground. The rabbit smirked. "That's what I thought, girlie. So what's your name, toots?" He asked. Boomer growled at it.

"The name's Boomer. And I am NOT a fucking girl!"

The rabbit put his paws up in defeat. "Alright Boomer, my name is Thumper. There's a castle a couple days from here. Four or five days max." Thumper said as he began hopping in the direction of the castle. Boomer stayed put. Thumper stopped and looked at him. "Aren't ya coming?" He asked. Boomer looked at the ground.

"I still have to piss." Thumper face pawed.

"Sit down and do it." He said.

"But I'm a dude."

"Yeah and I'm a talking rabbit. Any more obvious things you want to point out?"

"Dudes don't sit down to take a piss."

"Fine lift up all the skirts and pee. Geez you're such a baby."

"Shut up and let me piss." Boomer did what he was told and lifted up the skirts. "Say do you have any idea what tale you are in?" Thumper asked. Boomer glared at the rabbit.

"I'm taking a piss. Do not talk to me." He growled. Thumper paid him no mind. "Well you're in Snow White. And I'm guessing you're supposed to be Snow, seeing what you are wearing. So I'll take you to the seven dwarves. After you finish." Thumper looked up.

"Hey you are a dude."

"Stop looking!"

* * *

Buttercup was in a carriage. Across her was a middle age lady, who was staring at her. Buttercup stared back. After fifteen minutes, Buttercup glared at the woman. "What?" She asked, irritated.

"Are you wearing stockings?" She asked. Buttercuo looked at the lady like she was crazy. "Bitch, do I even know you?" She asked. The woman lifted her dress skirt much to Buttercup's shock.

"The fuck?!"

The woman tsked. "No stockings. What have I told you about this, Alice?" She said. "Alice? My name is Buttercup." Buttercup said. The coach came to a halt. The woman beckoned Buttercup to come out of the stage coach. Finding no other option, Buttercup followed the woman into what seemed to be a party. The woman convienently dicthed Buttercup too.

"Fan-fucking-tastic." Buttercup said as she wandered around aimlessly. Then out of nowhere these two twins come out. Buttercup twitches. "What do you want?" She asked, annoyed. The twins kept grinning at her.

"We have a secret to tell you." One says. The other nods. Buttercup looked expectantly at them as they stayed silent. "Are you going to tell me, or are you just going to stare? I know I'm gorgeous but damn." she said.

"We can tell you, but it's a secret." The first one said. "As a matter of fact, we won't." The two giggled as Buttercup's eye twitched repeatedly. The middle of it began to turn red. "You will tell me or I'll blast your head off. Now. What. Is. The. Secret?" Buttercup growled as the twins gulped.

"This is your engagement party!"

"You ruined the surprise!" Buttercup was jerked away from the twins by a blond that looked to be in her twenties. "You can't tell those two anything. Did you get shorter Alice? I swore you were tallwr than this the last time I saw you." Buttercup growled at her and unwrapped the blond's arm from her shoulder.

"What do you mean engagememt party?" Sne asked as she put her hands on her hips."You'll marry Hamish. A lord. You'll be as happy as I am." The blond said. Buttercup raised a brow.

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"Sorry I didn't mean no."

"What do you mean then?"

"Heeeellllll no!"

Magaret frowned. "Alice, you're nineteen. That pretry face won't last forever." Buttercup crossed her arms. "First of all, I'm only sixteen. And second, I don't even know who Hamish is. Therefore I will not marry him." With that, Buttercup stomped away.

After wandering for another hour, she was forced to dance with the man she found out was Hamish. Buttercup groaned. He could of at least been good to look at. She stomped of his feet, purposely, showing him how much she didn't like him.

"Miss Kingsleigh you will meet me at the garden in precisly an hour." And he walked away. Buttercup raised her hands up in frustration.

"I can't deny this?"

An Hour Later...

Buttercup was looking down at Hamish, who was on his knees smiling at her. Everyone was gathered around them. Nosy people. "There's a catterpillar on your shoulder." She stated. Hamish made a face and tried to swat it off. Buttercup rolled her eyes and picked it up, putting it on a nearby branch. "You are to wash that finger after." Hamish said,

"Bitch." She muttered. Hamish looked at Buttercup and beamed. "Alice Kingsleigh, will you be my wife?"

Silence.

...

...

...

"FUCK NO!"

* * *

Brick was in the middle of a forest. He looked around. "Where in the fuck am I?" He asked no one in particular. He went to scratch his back and found that he had a bow and arrow. He looked at it curiously. "How the hell do I use this?" Brick examined the weapon as it was a foreign object to him.

"There he is!"

Brick turned to see an angry mob coming after him. Well that wasn't very new. "Shit." Brick flew away from the mob at top speed. He got away fairly quickly because of his powers. He leaned against a tree. He noticed a poster on it. He pulled it off and read it.

WANTED: Dead or Alive. Robin Hood, notorious theif. Reward: 300,000 dollars in cash.

On the wanted poster was a picture of Brick. Complete with the red eyes and hair.

"Oh come the fuck on, my nose is not that big." He complained as he looked at the picture. Brick threw the wanted poster on the ground. He stomped on it angrily. "Stupid fucking book, sucking me into it." Brick stomped off, fuming.

Two hours later, he was convienently lost in the forest. "Fuck my life!" He yelled. Brick flew up into a tree. He took off his bow and arrow and looked at it again. He went to shoot it. "I'm going to be all Hunger Games up in this bitch." He grinned.

The arrow went two inches in front of him.

Brick growled as he took out another arrow out of the quiver and tried to shoot it. It went further this time.

It's total distance was five inches.

Brick gave up and threw the bow on the ground. He sat on the tree and crossed his arms. He wasn't pouting, he was too manly for that. He decided that he would try again after he took a nap. He closed his eyes.

"There he is!"

"Fuck, really?!"

* * *

Bubbles woke up in a beautiful garden. She smiled happily as she sniffed one of the roses. A butterfly landed on her head, and she giggled. This had to be the best place ever.

"Daughter, I have terrible news. Your mother just died."

Bubbles' smile was gone. Way to ruin the mood. Bubbles looked up at the man, who was apparently her father in this tale. "How did she die?" She asked. The man sniffled. "Pneumonia. There was nothing the doctors could do. I am so sorry, daughter." He said as he hugged her. Bubbles' furrowed her eyebrows. Did Cinderella have a name before her stepsisters named her?

Bubbles brushed the question away. She hugged the crying man back.

"We'll get through this father. I promise.

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

Her father smiled sheepishly. "I remarried." He repeated. Bubbles' hair was floating around her dangerously. "When? Mum died yesterday." She growled.

"This morning. Daughter, meet your new family. Your new mother, Dame Olga and your stepsisters, Drizella and Anastasia." Bubbles gave him an, 'Are You Fucking Kidding Me' look. Dame Olga looked over Bubbles. She immediately dismisses her and walks into the house. Anastasia and Drizella follow their mother into the house, sneering at her.

Bubbles crossed her arms and looked at her father. "Daughter I know you are mad-" Bubbles cut him off. "Do I have a name?" She asked. Her father lookes at her like she was crazy. "I beg your pardon?" He said. "I was just wondering, because all you call me is Daughter. What is my name?" She asked.

Her father thought about it. "Your name is... erm... I know your mother gave you one." Bubbles looked at her father in disbelief. "You got to be kidding me." She said.

"Aha, your name is Ella. That's it!" Her father look quite proud for remembering. Bubnles face palmed. The man looked at his clock. "Well look at the time. I have to run. I'll be out of town for who knows long. Too-da-loo!"

"Wait! Don't leave-"

The door slammed shut. "Me." Bubbles turned around and saw her step family grinning evilly at her. This was one of those rare occasions where sweet, innocent Bubbles swore.

"Son of a bitch..."

* * *

Butch was in the middle of London, wearing a green hat with a feather and tights for some strange reason. He looked at his attire and groaned. "Peter Pan. Really?" He said to himself. His fairy was flying next to him, batting her eyes at him. Butch raised an eyebrow at her, causing her to swoon.

"Tinker Bell, I need you take me to Dakota, or whatever the bitch's name is."

Tinker Bell glared at him and began talking to him via sign language. Butch's eyes widened as the fairy continues to talk. She huffed when she was finished. Butch coughed awkwardly. "Damn Tink, I didn't know you had such a potty mouth." He said, causing Tinker Bell to blush.

"But, I still need you to take me to Ashley."

Tinker Bell threw her hands up in frustration. She motioned Butch to follow her as she flew away. Butch did was he was told, unaware that his shadow was flying besides him. When they got to the house, Butch opened the window. Tinker Bell decided to explore, and Butch finally figured out his shadow detached itself from his body. Butch growled.

"Get back here, you son of a bitch." He said as it flew away, laughing at him. A yelp and a lot of crashes later, the light was turned on. Butch looked up from strangling his shadow. The girl on the bed squealed. "Peter, I knew you would come!" She fangirled. Butch looked at his shadow, who shrugged.

The oldest boy put on his overly large glasses. "By golly, it is Peter Pan!" He said. The little boy in the onsie smiled enthusiastically. "Yay! Wendy was right!" He clapped. Wendy hugged Butch's arm.

"And he's even more handsome in person." She swooned. Butch pried the girl off of his arm. Tinker Bell fist pumped. Wendy latched back onto his arm. "My parents told me I need to grow up. I don't want to grow up, Peter. Take me to Neverland with you." She begged in a seductive voice. Tinker Bell saw red as she pulled Wendy by her hair away from Butch.

Butch sighed in relief. He looked down at his shadow, which he was straddling. It was snickering at him. He glared at it. "Shut it, you." He growled. The shadow put its hands up in defeat.

Butch ordered Wendy to sew his shadow back on ("Penelope, sew my fucking shadow back on like you're supposed to."). Tinker Bell refused to talk to Wendy and made sure the girl stayed at least a leg's length away from Butch at all times. When Wendy was done, Butch smirked as his shadow was the way it's supposed to be. He looked at the kids who were looking at him expectantly.

Butch sighed as he grabbed Tink, and sprayed them with pixie dust. "Just think of happy thoughts and follow me. I am not trying to go into fucking song like the rest of these fucking Disney movies." He said as he flew out the window. Wendy gasped. "Peter, don't leave me!"

"Shut the fuck up, Emily!"

* * *

Blossom was in a tower. She was looking around as she tripped over something. "Ow." She groaned as she got up. She looked down as she saw red hair. She touched her hair and saw it everywhere. Blossom rolled her eyes.

"Repunzel, real creative." She said to the sky, sarcastically. Out of nowhere a chameleon appeared. Blossom shrieked as she saw it appear. The chameleon opened its mouth in a silent scream as it disappeared. Blossom clutched her chest, breathing heavily.

"Repunzel, are you okay? I heard you scream."

Blossom saw a middle aged woman looking at her worriedly. She nodded. "I just saw a chameleon in my room." She said. The woman looked at her oddly. "Repunzel, that's your pet chameleon, Pascal." She said.

Awkward silence.

Blossom laughed, awkwardly. "I know, he just startled me." She said, saving herself. The woman nodded. "I told you he would do that. After all Mother knows best." And with Mother disappeared. Blossom sighed in relief. She looked out the window. "I need to get the hell out of here." She muttered to herself. Blossom threw her hair out the window, creating a zipline. She grinned.

Just as she was about to jump out, Mother came in. "Repunzel, what are you doing?" She asked. Blossom froze. She turned and smiled at Mother.

"Well you see, what had happened was..."

"Were you trying to escape?"

"Erm... noooooo, what makes you think that?"

"Repunzel pull your hair in at once. You are going to bed this instance." Blossom looked at her in disbelief.

"But it's only five-thirty."

"Good night, Repunzel." Mother locked the door and the window. Blossom crossed her arms.

"Bitch."

* * *

Kitty Note: I originally had Brick's and Butch's roles switched, but I thought Robin Hood tied in better with Repunzel, so I could make it like Tangled. Tell me how you like it! My explanation of why I'm late will be in the next chapter of An Angel's Wish, which should be up by next week.


End file.
